The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to an IHS that includes a power supply unit with a switching regulator that reduces transient load release.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (“IHS”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS typically includes a power supply unit for supplying regulated power to its various components. In one example, a power supply unit includes a switching regulator for regulating power supplied via a power converter.
Such power supply unit including a switching regulator may cause various problems in an IHS. For example, in a situation whereby a load level (e.g., as demanded by a component being powered) of the power supply transitions relatively quickly from a relatively high load (e.g., close to maximum load) to a relatively low load (e.g., close to a minimum load), the IHS may be subject to a load step transient. In such situation voltage level of the switching regulator may rise rapidly because of energy stored in the regulator's output inductor. Such rise in voltage level may damage the IHS.
What is needed is a method and an IHS that includes a power supply unit with a switching regulator, without the disadvantages discussed above.